


Darklight

by LilyInTheSnow



Series: Darklight [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyInTheSnow/pseuds/LilyInTheSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad day for Tom leaves Loki coming to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first frostpudding so please be gentle and this will most likely wind up being three chapters long. It probably has a bit of OOC-ness, but nothing major I don't think.

Tom walked into the house with a heavy, defeated sigh. It had been one of the most miserable days of his life. From the moment he had woken up to find his Darkness gone from their bed everything that could go wrong did. Murphy’s Law as its best. If he hadn’t known any better, and honestly he really didn’t, he’d have thought that his Darkness was to blame. He had promised not to cause Tom too many problems though there was some general mischief. But none of it life threatening or causing bodily harm.

Tom shook his head with a sigh when he realized with just a quick peek at the link between him and his Darkness that he was still gone. “What are you up to?” He said it to the empty house and couldn’t help but worry that his Darkness was up to something. It didn’t necessarily mean it was something bad, just . . . something. He started to call him on the mobile he’d made him start carrying around but knew he wouldn’t answer it. He rarely did. He hated the mobile calling it a ‘foul bit of useless technology’.

Tom gave up on that idea and walked into the kitchen, flipping the light on as he walked passed, to clean the mess that had happened this morning. After it he would start on the rest of the house. How so many things had managed to explode, break, or leak all in one day he would never know.

He grabbed the broom from the small closet and began sweeping up the shattered remains of what had once been the carafe for the coffee maker. He had been late for an interview otherwise he would have cleaned it when it had happened. As soon as the glass shards were swept he figured he might as well sweep the rest of the floor instead of just the one spot. It was just as well, he decided, when he found glass on the other side of the kitchen. It wouldn’t do well to step on it with Loki gone and unable to heal him. Not that it would have done too much damage, but it would have been painful nonetheless. He grabbed the mop next and began mopping what little coffee had been spilled and not mopped up hastily with paper towels.

Tom sighed again once he was finished and realized that only fifteen minutes had gone by. “Where are you?” He was desperately missing his Darkness and had only wanted to crawl into his arms as soon as he had gotten home from work. So much for that plan.

He took the broom and mop with him into the living room and began sweeping up bits of pottery and dirt from the potted ivy that he had accidently knocked off of its perch this morning on the way out of the house. Again if he hadn’t been running late it would never have stayed and once again he decided to sweep and mop the entire room. Twenty minutes had gone by this time when he was finished and his Darkness was still nowhere to be seen.

He tackled the bathroom next, mopping up the water from his failed shower. He had started his shower and climbed in, wetting his hair and shampooing it, and of course as soon as the suds began to run into his eyes and he tried to rinse it out the showerhead had popped off and nearly brained him. He thought me might have drowned if he had gotten hit with the thing. He didn’t think they had that much water pressure but the showerhead had cracked the tiles when it flew off and barely missed his head. He had managed to shut the water off, but only after falling out of the shower and taking the curtain with him causing everything in the bathroom to be soaked. He was forced to finish rinsing his hair in the kitchen sink where he had accidently nicked the coffee maker with his elbow and knocked it and what coffee had started percolating to the floor with a shattering crash.

Then he had gone into the bedroom to pick out clothes to wear and tripped over a pair of jeans his Darkness had haphazardly thrown in the floor. He had rug burn on his knees and one elbow, for once not caused by his Darkness taking him on the carpeted floor. After dragging himself out of the floor and to his closet he had pulled a pair of jeans and a button up from their hangers in haste and had pulled down the rod that held their clothes sending everything falling to the floor of the closet. The shelf, and he didn’t even know how because he hadn’t touched it, fell next. Pictures and trinkets and a mountain of cards and letters had spilled across the floor.

When he had finally gotten dressed and gotten his things together he had walked through the living room and effectively destroyed the potted ivy that his Darkness had brought him one day with a quip about roses ‘being a most effeminate plant’. Tom adored roses though and his Darkness knew so gave them to Tom one day a year. On Valentine’s Day. He loved the holiday, especially now that he had someone to share it with and though his Darkness maintained his refusal to admit it, he did too. More often than not, though, his Darkness made some remark about a massacre that had happened back in the late 1920’s in Chicago. Tom had read about it in a book and vaguely remembered that it had been during prohibition and two different mob families had been involved. It wasn’t the most romantic subject.

Tom had left the house in a hurry and since the interview was being done not far from the house and he had already decided to walk, began to run for it. He had almost crashed into a woman pushing a pram and apologized profusely while still running. She had yelled something after him but he only waved over his shoulder and kept going. It was only when he had gotten to the interview that he realized he had lost his watch somewhere along the way. He hoped it was at home.

The interview had been a disaster, Tom unable to keep his mind on it while wondering what else could possibly go wrong and where was his Darkness? Why hadn’t he been home when Tom had woken up? Luke had pulled him aside at one point and threw a small fit at him for not paying attention. Tom had nodded and gone back to the interview with renewed spirit, but it still didn’t work out as well as everyone was hoping.

After the failed interview was a photo shoot to go along with it. The makeup artist had suddenly become ill and had to leave and they had been unable to find anyone to fill in so Tom was forced to do his own makeup. This, while not something he hadn’t done before, didn’t turn out as well as he had wanted. He was more used to stage makeup and not something that would work properly for a photo shoot. The photographer said it would do and began taking pictures of Tom as he had posed until suddenly the camera had broken. Tom thought he’d been pulling shit faces anyway.

After two hours of fussing with the camera they decided it was just wasn’t going to happen and had sent Tom away with a request of a reshoot later. Tom had agreed and went on his less than merry way.

He was walking back home when a sudden thought hit him and he turned around to walk to a bookstore a bit further down the street. When he’d gotten there the store was closed for no apparent reason and Tom sighed and began to trudge his way back home.

Now he was stuck cleaning all the things that had been destroyed when all he wanted to do was crawl back into bed and forget that the day had ever happened. He finished the bathroom and took all of the wet towels and clothes that had been dropped in the floor to the laundry room. He put them in the washer and debated turning it on then decided against it. If he started it, the thing was likely to crash through the wall or spill all of its water and soap on the floor, making an even bigger mess for him to clean.

He made his way into the bedroom then sat in the floor as he scooped up the letters and cards and put them back in their box. One of the cards drew his eye as he picked it up and he smiled despite himself. It was one his Darkness had given him for Valentine’s Day. On the front, his Darkness had drawn an anatomical heart with blood dripping off of it. It was gruesome, but the message inside was what made it lovely. Well, as lovely as a Valentine’s card with a bleeding heart on the front could be. Tom opened the card and a single dried rose petal fell out. He picked it up gently so as not to crush it and read the note inside the card. ‘A heart for you, my beloved Valentine’. His Darkness had tried convincing him that it was a portrait of his own heart, but Tom hadn’t believed him. It slightly worried Tom that his Darkness had might not have been lying about it.

Tom put the card in the box with a sigh and finished picking the rest of the cards and letters up. He put the trinkets in the box as well then picked up the pictures and smiled down at them as he looked through them. He would never get his Darkness to take a serious picture. None of them had a serious smile or look. All of them involved some frown, a roll of his emerald eyes, or a vaguely amused expression that bordered on annoyance.

A photo fell from the stack in his hands and Tom raised an eyebrow wondering when it had been taken. It was a picture of him lying nude in bed. He was resting on his side, one knee pulled up so you couldn’t see anything untoward, but you could see the curve of his ass and hip. The expression on his face was exhausted but sated, a small smile gracing his lips. He could see evidence of their love making in the soft bruises from his Darkness’ kisses and nips, the red hand print on his hip that would later bruise, the scratches down his back and the red indention of teeth on his ass cheek. How many times had his Darkness marked him so? Tom smiled then put the pictures in the box and shoved it against the wall where he wouldn’t trip over it.

He stood then put the rod back up in the closet and hung their clothes back up. The shelf he would leave down for now. He would make his Darkness fix it when he returned, to ensure it wouldn’t fall back down.

Now Tom only wanted to crawl back into bed and pretending that he hadn’t just spent the last hour and a half fixing some of the numerous things that had gone wrong today. He stripped down and crawled under the blankets and buried his face in his Darkness’ pillow inhaling his scent. It smelled of the shampoo they shared and of something else that had always reminded Tom of cedar and pine trees in the snow of winter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention and it probably doesn't need to be said, but this is a little cracky. I didn't intend for it to be originally, but that's the way it turned out. The third chapter won't be so cracky though.

Loki glared at the stubborn and most irritating mortal that stood in front of him. The mortal had been arguing with the mortal servant, cashier his beloved had called them, that would take their money for over five minutes now. He was getting rather annoyed with them. He only wanted to procure his Light a new gift and while stealing such a thing would be an easy task he had promised his beloved that he wouldn’t steal things for him anymore. He rolled his eyes at that. He had promised his Light a great many things he wouldn’t do anymore.

He had not stolen anything in longer than he cared to admit, having learned from the first and only time he had stolen something and given it to his beloved as a gift. When his Light had found out how he had procured the watch he had been most upset with him, demanding that he return it immediately. When Loki had refused to return the gift his Light had dragged him by the arm out of the house and back to the store to return it. It had been most embarrassing. Loki had told them some lie about receiving an important call on his mobile and he had rushed out of the shop without paying for the expensive watch on accident. His Light had been able to smooth things over and taken him back home.

Loki had spent nearly a week on that horribly uncomfortable piece of furniture in the living room that his beloved refused to let him replace. ‘It’s not that uncomfortable’, his Light had told him. He had lied. That couch was the most evil bit of furniture Loki had ever come across in his long years. After his many miserable nights on the couch and his Light only speaking to him as much as necessary his beloved had forgiven him and then handed him a piece of plastic that somehow was used for money to buy things with. Another of those foul bits of technology to make the mortals’ world more convenient. When Loki had refused the plastic card because it would be using his beloved’s own money to buy him things it had been suggested that Loki get a job. It was a most un-princely suggestion and Loki grudgingly accepted the bit of plastic with the request that he not use it up to the limit.

He had also promised he wouldn’t kill anyone anymore though he hadn’t killed anyone since he had found his Light anyway. His beloved knew of his past though and had made him promise. Otherwise he would just do away with the two mortals that he was staring at with seething rage over their idiocy. Accidents sometimes happened though, Loki thought with a wicked grin. His Light had not thought to make him promise not to wound or otherwise maim anyone. _He shouldn’t have to though._ A tiny voice whispered it and Loki frowned. He sometimes hated the annoying little voice. The one that his Light referred to as an angel on his shoulder in fanciful moments.

He wished the damned mortals would hurry up and be done with their disagreement; he wanted to hurry up and return home to his beloved. He had left early this morn before his Light had woken from his sleep. Loki had been called to Asgard by his mother and had always been unable to refuse the woman that had raised him as her son even though he was a monster that should have died at birth. She loved him anyway and they had made great steps in repairing their relationship after he had found out the horrible truth about himself.

Odin was another story for another time. Loki still refused to speak to or even see the Allfather. The only reason he returned to Asgard at his mother’s every beck and call was because it was another of the things he had promised his Light. He had always thought that family, even one as insensible as Loki’s, was one of the most important things anyone could have in their lives. So Loki made attempts at peace with his.

There was only so much he would take from them though. Thor was always happy to see him and followed Loki around like a puppy would a child whenever he returned to Asgard and Thor discovered him there. It was one of the reasons his visits with his mother always took so long. It took him hours to be rid of his brother after going to see their mother for whatever reasons she had decided on that day.

Today she had called him to her to discuss a matter concerning his Light. She worried for him and the mortal and had taken it upon herself to try to obtain one of the golden apples for his beloved. Loki had refused to even speak about it, knowing that his mortal was not ready to give up his mortality. Frigga had pouted at him until he had given in and agreed to at least ask his Light about it. She didn’t specify when exactly so he felt that he could bring it up with him at any time in the future.

He had left his mother with a tight hug and kisses on the cheek and ran straight into his brother upon leaving her rooms. Loki had also been forbidden by his beloved to be mean to his brother. He had actually made him promise with those exact words. ‘Promise me that you won’t be mean to your brother when you see him.’ Don’t be _mean_ to Thor? How old did his Light think he was? Ten?

So Loki had kept his promise and let himself be hugged and doted on by his adoptive older sibling. He had even gone so far as to repress a shudder when Thor had ruffled his hair and then hooked a beefy arm around his neck to go in search of a drink so Loki could tell him about his life in the mortal world. Loki half suspected that Thor only spoke to him in order to find out information about his mortal scientist that had returned to Midgard only months ago.

After managing to leave his brother’s side to return home to his beloved he had quite literally run into Odin. The Allfather had righted him to keep him from falling over and Loki had pulled away from him with a hiss. They both stared at each other for long moments until Odin had sighed wearily and moved out of his youngest son’s way. Loki had also promised his Light that he would not fight with Odin, hence the refusal to see or even speak to the elder god.

Yes he had promised his beloved a great many things. He was wrapped around his Light’s little finger and did not wish _not_ to be. He believed the Midgardian phrase was ‘pussy whipped’. It was rather crass, he thought, and not completely true because he knew his beloved’s manhood as well as he knew his own. That and he refused to get in enough trouble with him to have to sleep on that infernal couch again.

Loki sighed with relief when the offending mortals finally finished their argument and he was one mortal closer to being able to pay for the gift he had picked out for his Light. Loki turned the crystal vase in his hands, watching the light fracture into a myriad of rainbow colored shapes as it hit the lines that had been cut into the glass. He knew the perfect spot for it at the house and knew that his beloved would demand he put some flowers in it. He would prefer roses, but it wasn’t yet Valentine’s Day. Black orchids then. Or maybe some black Bat Flowers, which might interest his Light to know where actually a species of flowering yam. He would magic those instead of paying for something that could be found in nature.

He soon paid for the vase using his beloved’s bit of plastic and began walking down the sidewalk toward their home. He could have made his way infinitely easier and magicked himself home but it was yet another one of his promises he refused to break. He was allowed to do it, but only when he wasn’t within the prying eyes of the mortals. So naturally as soon as he found a dark alley with no vagrants he took himself home and straight into the living room.

“Darling?” The god frowned not seeing or hearing his beloved. Surely he wasn’t still doing his interview. “My love?” He walked through the house until he reached their bedroom and smiled softly when he saw his Light asleep on their bed, cuddled so much under their blankets that the only part of him Loki could see was one hand and some of his soft blonde curls. Loki sat the vase on the nightstand then sat next to his beloved. “Are you alright, my darling?”

“Nnn.”

“What has happened? Do you need me to take care of it?”

“Nn.”

Loki leaned down and pulled the blanket from his Light’s head and gave him a gentle kiss. “Tell me.”

“I think I’m cursed.” His Light murmured it then dug himself out of the blankets and pulled Loki down on top of him.

“Do not jest about curses, my love.”

“You’re not cursed.”

“As you say.” Loki would not argue with him over it. He knew his beloved would never agree with him. It was one of their long standing almost arguments. “Tell me what happened.”

“The shower tried to kill me.”

“The shower?” His beloved nodded then proceeded to tell him the entire sordid tale. Loki tried to keep the amusement off of his face as he listened to the number of things that had gone wrong today. When he had finished his account of what had happened Loki rolled off of him and pulled him into his arms. “I’m sorry, darling.”

“Where were you?”

“My mother requested my presence. It took longer than I anticipated and then my blundering brother would not leave me be until I had told him about how you and I are doing. He also asked about his scientist. As if we have any contact with her.” Again that was another story for another time.

“What did your mum want to talk to you about?”

“Fruit.” Loki sighed and his Light kissed his chest.

“Fruit?”

“Apples in particular.” Tom lifted his head to stare down at his raven haired Darkness with a raised eyebrow.

“Golden apples?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t want one. Not yet.”

“I know, my love. I told her as much but she asked that I speak to you about it anyway.  We can speak about it in detail later. Meanwhile, I think I know what was happening today.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I believe you were being stalked by an imp.”

“An imp?”

“They’re magical creatures somewhat akin to fairies. They’re featured mostly in your Midgardian children’s stories and folk tales. They’re considered small lesser demons, but are more mischievous than evil. They’re fond of tricks and use them to attract human attention when they’re lonely.”

“I know what they are, baby. It sounds like you’ve something in common.” Loki only grinned at his beloved. “Can you take care of it for me? Two mischievous, magical creatures in my life would be one too many. I can’t take another day like today.” Tom knew he was being a bit overdramatic but didn’t care. The imp had tried to kill him. He was sure of it.

“Where shall I take it?”

“They love to play with children. Take him to a park.” His Darkness smiled down at him then gave him a gentle kiss and slid from the bed.

“Won’t be a moment, my love.” He walked through the house searching for the imp that had caused his Light so many problems and used his magic to fix the things that had been broken. Which included the potted ivy being returned to its pedestal. He found the imp in the kitchen sitting next to the sugar bowl. “There you are.” The imp grinned, its ugly little face scrunching up.

“I only wanted to play. He’s got so much light in him.”

“He’s _my_ Light. You can’t have him.” Was Loki honestly jealous that an imp had been attracted to his beloved? Yes, he could admit that, at least to himself. He didn’t blame the imp though.  Part of what made him love his Light so much was the happiness and optimism that he possessed. The love and kindness that he showed his friends and family and even sometimes complete strangers. Though to be honest it had irritated him at first. “I want you to apologize to him and then I’ll take you to a park with children for you to play with. I don’t know how you found him in the first place.”

“I followed his light.”

“Well, you can’t have him.”

“You’ve said so already, Trickster.” The imp pouted petulantly and Loki lifted it from the counter and carried it to the bedroom.

“Tell him.”

Tom lifted his head in question when Loki spoke and gasped, backing toward the headboard when he saw the little creature that had caused him so much trouble. It was an ugly little thing that smiled apologetically, its wrinkled face reminding him of a pug’s.

“The Trickster wishes me to apologize for my mischief.” Tom nodded.

“All right.”  When the imp didn’t speak again Loki shook it in his hand and Tom gasped again. “Don’t hurt him!”

“It would take more than that to hurt me, shining one.” The imp told him quietly. “I apologize if I hurt you or caused too many problems. I only wanted your light for myself.”

“There are children in the park.”

“Your Trickster has told me.”

“Stay out of trouble.” Tom meant it for Loki but both the god and imp nodded with slightly mischievous smiles before disappearing from his sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I finally got my keyboard on my laptop switched out. Yay! This is the end and I hope you all like it. (＾▽＾) 
> 
> Also if there's any spelling or grammatical errors please let me know and I'll fix them.

It was only when they were gone that he let out a relieved sigh and reached for the clock on the nightstand to see what time it was. What he saw there made him smile. A shining crystal vase rested there, the light from the lamp causing rainbows to shine through it. He reached for it to pick it up and laughed delightedly at the flowers that appeared. They were strange, black flowers that looked bat-like with snaking tendrils that hung from the petals. They were absolutely gorgeous.

His Darkness reappeared with a dramatic flash of green that Tom knew was only for show and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. Tom pulled one of the blooms from the vase and brought it to his nose to smell the sweet fragrance.

“They’re called Bat Flowers. It might interest you to know that they’re a species of flowering yam.”

“They’re beautiful, darling. They really are.” Tom tucked the flower back into the vase then pulled his Darkness into his arms and gave him a gentle kiss. “Thank you.”

“You are most welcome, my love.”

“And thank you for rescuing me from the imp. My hero.” Loki laughed and straddled his thighs.

“And what does your hero get in return?”

“My undying love and gratitude.”

“I always have that.”

“That’s why it’s undying.” Tom laughed then gave Loki another kiss. “Shall I show you how much?” His Darkness nodded and Tom kissed him again, his tongue sweeping out to slide across the seam of his lips until they parted.

He slid his hands down Loki’s sides, fingers tickling lightly and making the god squirm in his lap and nip his bottom lip roughly. His Darkness hated being tickled. So, quite naturally, Tom did it on every occasion he could manage. Tom grinned; tickling the god again and Loki laughed and pulled away from him.

“Enough, foolish mortal.”

“You won’t be able to hold that over my head for much longer if your mum has anything to say about it.”

“She fears for you. Mortals are such fragile creatures.”

“I’m not as fragile as she seems to think.”

Loki gave his Light a gentle smile and cupped his Light’s face in one hand, his thumb gliding gently over his cheekbone. “You have no idea how truly fragile you really are. If the imp can cause as many problems as he did and almost kill you in the process anything could kill you, my love.”

“Nothing will kill me as long as you’re around. I know you will protect me.” Tom leaned forward and kissed his Darkness then pulled away from him to lie back down.

“Your never-ending faith in me still astounds me.”

“You’re not as awful as you seem to think you are. You won’t convince me otherwise.”

“Only because you made me promise. Otherwise I would have taken care of those idiots in the store.” Tom laughed and Loki grinned. “They were most annoying.

“Couldn’t you have given them a slight nudge?” Tom wiggled his fingers like he usually did when talking about Loki’s magic and the god smiled.

“I would have inadvertently injured them in my anger.”

“I didn’t make you promise not to injure people.”

“A little voice told me that you shouldn’t have had to.” Loki frowned at that and Tom grinned.

“The angel.”

“More that I did not want you upset with me. I refuse to subject myself to the couch again.”

“It isn’t uncomfortable.” Loki huffed rolling his eyes. His Light had no clue what he was talking about and had probably never slept on it a single time much less for a week. The fact that Loki had remained on the couch for a week still irritated him. He was a god. He did not take orders from mortals and he certainly didn’t sleep on a couch when in trouble. Yet, when he had angered his Light he had taken the punishment in stride. He had been shocked at first and didn’t exactly understand what his Light had been so upset about. He had done something nice after all.

“It’s not.” Tom insisted when Loki only glowered at him, seeming lost in thought. “I don’t understand what’s so bad about it.”

“I had to sleep on it. That is part of what is bad about it. You refused to let me in our bed.”

“You stole a watch that cost more than my car!”

“At least I was thoughtful enough to gift you with something.”

“Something I’d have gone to jail over if someone had found out it was stolen. Now be quiet and hold me while I sleep.”

“Yes, darling.”

Tom gave Loki a gentle smile instead of the grin that threatened and the god stripped down with nothing more than a flick of his fingers. Tom sighed happily when his Darkness crawled onto the bed beside him and pulled him into his arms then covered them with a blanket. Tom knew Loki thought that he was wrapped around his little finger. In certain ways Loki _was_ , but in others Loki remained totally his own.

Loki flatly refused to do anything he didn’t want to do unless he knew it would hurt Tom’s feelings if he refused. He did things his way more often than not unless it would break one of his promises. He still constantly caused mischief though nothing on a major scale.

Except for the day that he had filled the enclosed shower with chocolate syrup and let Tom open the doors. Chocolate had flooded the bathroom and the corridor even going so far as to drip down the stairs. There had been much more syrup than the shower should have been able to hold. Tom had only been able to stand there in the bathroom, blinking in shock as the chocolate flooded the house.

Loki was sat downstairs with a maniacal grin, waiting for his Light to start throwing a fit. When he heard nothing he frowned and went to investigate. Tom was blinking in shock, covered in chocolate syrup from head to toe, syrup even dripping from his eyelashes. When he finally noticed Loki he tackled him to the floor and smeared chocolate syrup all over him. It quickly escalated into a syrup fight, with both of them rolling around in the chocolate until Tom wound up on his hands and knees being taken by Loki forcefully enough to have him sliding across the chocolate covered floor.

“How do you expect to sleep when you’re thinking so hard?” Tom opened his eyes smiling at his Darkness.

“I was thinking about the time you filled the shower with chocolate syrup.” Loki laughed squeezing Thomas tightly.

“One of my best moments.”

“Mmm.” Tom snuggled closer to his Darkness then sighed. “I loved it.”


End file.
